


Toilsome Times

by devlinnreiko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baratie, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Series, festive, yelling is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlinnreiko/pseuds/devlinnreiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About two years before timeline. Nothing ever stops for Sanji during the celebration seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toilsome Times

Original post: December 18, 2006

 

____________________________

 

“Get moving baby eggplant! The food is going to spoil if you keep flittering around!” The yell came from the figure that was standing at the stove. Said person's teeth ground together and eyes narrowed at the name before his head turned slightly to the right to growl. 

 

“I’m not flittering about, shitty old man. I’m working faster and harder than any other of these lazy bastards!” Sanji yelled in retort. Pots bubbled and pans simmered, the smells of the delicate roasts and fish cooking in the ovens lingered in the kitchen. 

 

“Who ya calling lazy brat?!” The voice of Patty from the opposite side of the kitchen yelled unhappy with the seventeen year-old's remarks. Sanji sneered and turned back to the task at hand. 

 

They had been working non-stop for the past week. Winter festival seemed to inspire many people to gather for feasts and banquets and quite a few of those were at the Baratie, filling all the dining rooms that the famous floating restaurant had. 

 

Sanji himself had been running around constantly for the past forty-eight hours. Preparing the ovens early in the morning, serving when a waiter had a mental breakdown and getting shoved to clean the dishes as the piles came in (although he KNEW the shitty old man just wanted to see him unhappy as he had been doing for the past seven years). 

 

“Don’t start letting that blond head of yours start daydreaming now! I don’t want my customers served unpleasant food!”

 

“I heard you the first ten-fucking-times!” A kick to his head made him stagger a few steps. 

 

“Watch that mouth of yours!”  Looking at the floor Sanji regained his footing and turned his head and glared at Zeff who stood there, arms crossed with his pegged leg raised off the floor a bit. Rubbing the spot on his head Sanji walked back over to the stove pushing up his sleeves that had started to shift down the pale arms. Picking up the wooden spoon that was on the counter he went back to checking that his art was perfected. He heard Zeff move away pleased that the young one had shut up for the moment. 

 

The kitchen once again was in orderly chaos as cooks moved around gathering items and ingredients as the palates were made and set on plates ready to be served. 

 

Pulling out a pan from the oven, Sanji placed it on the stove, throwing the heat mittens to the side. 

 

“Oi, eggplant! Go do something useful and bring this order to the table,” The harsh voice called out. Sanji turned quickly on his heel. 

 

“I’m not finished here, and besides get one of the waiters to do it. It’s their job.” 

 

“Not since one just skipped out. Now get moving or I’ll  _assist_  you down there!” 

 

“….bastard…,” Sanji said unhappy with the situation, but not up to arguing to the fullest as it had done him no good the few hundred orders he had brought down. Throwing a glare towards Zeff and the snickering chefs, he grabbed the tray and carried it out and down to the dining room. The atmosphere of the dining room changed drastically as Sanji stepped in. The chatter was softer and the music in the background was a better substitute for the customers (Sanji still preferred the sounds of the kitchen). Glasses clinking in toasts as customers thanked whatever they felt the need to. Looking at a few of the people he could see that a few had already started to adorn rosy cheeks and loose postures. 

 

‘ _Damn people aren’t even going to enjoy the food like this,’_  He thought to himself. Huffing in disdain, he approached the table, putting on a more appropriate mask. The table was hardly thankful for the meal, and just began to shovel it down. Sanji held the tray down by his side as he began to walk back to the kitchen. Pushing the door open he was immediately given another order and pushed back downstairs. 

 

*****

Sanji leaned against the wall as the last customer had finally left. His hands patted the few pockets, before finding a cigarette. He placed it between his lips and fished out a lighter and lit it, relishing in it as it had been his first one of the day. Closing his eyes Sanji rested his head against the wall for a few moments before his eyes rolled open and he walked slowly down the hall fingers tracing the wall, dipping in the few dents that decorated the walls. 

 

He was glad that it was over. Besides losing his spot for cooking tonight, he had to deal with a man's wandering hands, who Sanji was certain, was a good deal older than the shitty old man, he could feel the familiar scars of hunger starting to press again him. Groaning as he took two steps at a time, he was once again at the kitchen, which had quieted down as the preparations had finished. 

 

Sanji moved along into a side room where the other cooks had settled down to eat. No food was wasted as Sanji noticed the leftovers being appreciated. He walked past the lines of cooks and took a seat next to Zeff, as he usually did. The older man glanced at Sanji, eyes carefully and unknowingly watching as the little eggplant plated his portion. No words were said on matters as everyone began to eat. 

 

A while later after everyone was sated, they all started to leave. 

 

“Did you clean the dining room yet baby eggplant?” The gruff voice asked Sanji as he gathered his own dish. 

 

Grumbles. 

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’. Go finish that and then come back and you can finish whatever is left up here. Don’t think you’re getting off easy brat,” He said walking past Sanji. 

 

“Bastard.” Sanji mumbled only to receive a blow to the chest as he fell backwards managing to save the plate in his hand.

 

“Get to work," Zeff called out leaving Sanji alone. He got to his feet, glaring at the back of the old man. 

 

Sanji walked out depositing his plate in the sink, before walking out of the kitchen. 

 

The next hour had been strenuous for him although nothing out of the ordinary. In the dining room he had stripped all of the tables of the clothes, replacing them with fresh clean ones. All inches of the floor had been swept and the chairs had been tucked in. Closing all the windows and checking the door, he finally finished with this room, before moving on to a smaller one, tugging the pile of tablecloths behind him. Another half an hour went into this room, following the routine. 

 

Finishing, Sanji looked around the room glad that he was finally finished. Dumping the bundle in another room, he dragged himself upstairs stopping at the kitchens only to find that all it had already been cleaned. He stood in a trance for a few moments before shaking his head. 

 

Taking a step back he let the door close.

 

“Shitty old man, lying like that,” he said in a whispered tone. Turning around Sanji walked down the hallway pulling his black tie loose, going up another set of stairs and seeing his door at the end of the hall. Sighing, he staggered tiredly down the hallway pushing his door open not bothering to close it. Sanji took a few steps before collapsing onto the neat bed. Turning his head to the side not caring that his hair fell into his face, he sighed thankful to be off his feet. He shifted a bit before he was immediately taken away by the waves of sleep.

 

An hour later soft steps echoed in the hallway. A shadow cast itself in the light that seeped into Sanji’s room. 

 

Pushing the door open a bit more, Zeff took a few steps into the room. Eyes fell onto the sleeping boy (seventeen was still a child in his eyes) whose lanky limbs were sprawled over the bed, a leg dangling off the end. Zeff took a few steps forward, reaching out and pulling the leg up by the pant-leg and placing it back onto the bad.

 

Pulling Sanji’s shoes off he grabbed the blanket folded at the end of the bed and draped it over the form.

 

Sanji immediately shifted dragging the blanket in close. Zeff rolled his eyes stepping back. He turned to leave, letting the tips of his hand brush along the top of Sanji’s head. 

 

“Little annoying eggplant.” He murmured making his way out of the room. He closed the door behind him giving Sanji a bit more of a rest for when the others arose to start another day.


End file.
